


Kinktober Day 2: Bratty Submission w/Negan

by sweeterthanthis



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bratty Reader, Derogatory name calling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Rough Deep Throat, brat taming, mild sexual violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanthis/pseuds/sweeterthanthis
Summary: ‘That all you got, Daddy?’
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s)/Reader, Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134725
Kudos: 16





	Kinktober Day 2: Bratty Submission w/Negan

“That all you got, Daddy?” You teased, knowing full well that you were pushing buttons he didn’t even know he had.

“You know princess, sometimes I wonder if want me to beat some goddamn respect into you.” His fingers gripped your scalp, drawing a sharp hiss from your lips as the pain rippled through you. “Maybe I should go get myself one of my good girls. They do as they’re fuckin’ told.”

It was a non-threat. You knew it, and he knew it. Outside of that room, he was feared by everyone, lauded like a God; willingly by some, unwillingly by most. You loved that in the confines of that very room, you could resist. In that room, he wanted you to resist.

Negan pushed you to your knees, kicking your thighs apart with the steel-toe of his boot. You couldn’t help but giggle, wiggling your ass against the cool, wooden floor beneath you and gazing up at him with big, doe eyes.

“You don’t scare me.” You cooed, watching his tattooed hands while they unzipped his trousers. Your tongue swept across your bottom lip, the sight of his throbbing cock beneath his underwear making you lose your resolve for a moment. 

“Bored now.” You rolled your eyes, inspecting your ruby red fingernails. 

With one hand wrapped around the base of his thick cock and the other tangled in your hair, he yanked you forward, forcing his length into your mouth until the tip nudged the back of your throat.

He stilled.

“You can’t talk back with your mouth full, princess.”

He forced your head down farther, animalistic grunts rumbling low in his throat as he slid past the barrier of your tonsils, sinking himself fully within your constricting throat. You spluttered around him, spit falling from your mouth onto the toecap of his boot.

You weren’t about to give in that easily, your eyes locking with his as you winked mischievously. His pupils were blown wide with frustration and lust, withdrawing his cock from your mouth before instantly fucking it straight back down your throat.

“Shit, this not enough for you princess? I do fuckin’ apologise.”

His thrusts were relentless, bruising, and forceful. Tears fell from the corners of your eyes as you maintained a steady flow of breathing through your nose.

The affection in the soft sweep of his thumb across the corner of your mouth, where his cock stretched your lips, contradicted the violent assault he was inflicting upon you.

Withdrawing once again, he crouched down in front of you, his eyes wandering down to your swollen lips, chin dripping with spit and precum. Negan flashed you a filthy, knowing smirk as he observed you.

“You done being a fuckin’ brat, princess?” He taunted; his cock pressed up against his abdomen.

“Like I said, that all you got?” You forced out through ragged breaths, your throat stinging and hoarse.

“Do you really wanna piss me off?” He muttered, his teeth ground together as he drove himself back down your throat a third time. You closed your eyes, composing yourself as your mascara ran down over your cheeks. They soon flew open when you realised you couldn’t breathe, his fingers pinching your nostrils closed while he held you down onto him. “You’re gonna choke on Daddy’s cock until you’re ready to apologise, you got that? Fuck, this mouth is so goddamn good when its not answering back.”

You tried not to panic, to remain calm; but your eyes bulged as you desperately tried to make the most of the breath in your lungs. Gagging around him, you tried to yank your head back, impossibly done with his hand fisted in your hair.

Your scalp was stinging, eyes streaming, cheeks reddening. The front of your white tank top was drenched in spittle, exposing your pebbled nipples; an obscene sight that Negan was relishing in.

“Uh uh, princess. You ready to say sorry?” He sang, a dark chuckle echoing the room.

You felt rage bubble in your belly. You’d rather pass out than apologise, the possibility becoming ever more likely with each second he held you there. Your throat visibly bulged when he nudged himself further down your throat, further than you ever thought possibly.

His length was sodden and pulsing, you could feel it.

“You really that fuckin’ stubborn, princess?”

You felt your head grow hazy, your eyelids fluttering closed as you gave up the struggle. Your throat relaxed around him, your mind accepting that you were moments away from blacking out.

“Fuck, you’re such a filthy little slut.” 

You didn’t notice when his hand released the hair at the nape of your neck, bringing his knuckles around to graze softly over the bulge in your throat.

Your flight instinct kicked in, dragging your head backwards and gasping for air like a drowning woman. You were wrecked, certain that you wouldn’t be able to swallow for a week – yet your pussy was drenched.

“Say you’re sorry, and I might just let you cum tonight.” He pinched your chin between his thumb and index finger, his tone soft but unwavering. “Don’t say sorry and I’ll fuck the ever-loving shit outta you until I’ve had enough, and you won’t cum at all. What’s it gonna be, princess?”

You were brazen as hell, shifting forward, his boot pressed against your sodden panties while you ground down against the dirty leather. Looking up at him, your bottom lip trapped between your teeth, you goaded him; swirling your hips, creating delicious friction as you moaned like a wanton whore. 

For a moment, he watched you. Watched you as you desperately tried to get some kind of release without permission, to get one up on him once again. He’d never say it out loud, but fuck he loved playing this game with you.

Letting you have your fun for a moment, watching as your brows knitted together in pleasure, your pussy juice coating his boot, he pumped his cock in his hand.

“Oh baby girl, it’s about to be a long fuckin’ night for you.”


End file.
